Sakura Kuchiki
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Byakuya has just learned of his niece. Yuri, his missing twin sister, has finally been found after forty years. How will the soul society react to the missing Kuchiki heir being found? FemHarry, slight OOC Byakuya. Possible Ichigo/Sakura in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**WHOOT! FIRST POST OF THE NEW YEAR! HAPPY 2012!**_

* * *

Byakuya stared at the report. How the hell had Kurotsuchi managed to find his lost twin sister? And in the jurisdiction of Avalon no less!

To top it all off, Yuri had not only died (for a second time) she had also had a daughter that was currently trying to survive under a malfunctioning blood ward.

He would have to rectify this situation and soon.

Once informed of the problem, Avalon was willing to let Byakuya retrieve his niece. Too bad they wouldn't allow him to act beyond protecting her.

* * *

The house she lived in was horrific, to say the least. He preferred having some individuality among buildings, if only to know what direction _not_ to go in.

But this place...was a living nightmare. Every house was picture perfect, right down to the manicured lawns. It would have been a complete pain to track down the girl...had he not sensed the wards around the fourth house.

He knocked on the door, and noticed a young girl gardening. He frowned.

Why would someone make a six year old garden in this heat? Her raven black hair was very similar to his own, and she seemed far too small for a child her age. (He was mostly basing that on Yachiru Kusagishi, who was the youngest soul reaper currently in the Soul society.)

A woman who resembled a horse opened the door. It took a few moments to explain why he was there, and she seemed eager to get rid of him.

No, to be more precise she seemed very eager to be rid of the little girl outside. Byakuya noted no pictures of the girl growing up, though there were several of a fat pig with blond hair.

He detected the faint scent of dried blood from the cupboard below the stairs.

Once she learned of his relation to the child outside, (a simple blood test revealed she was in fact his niece) she yelled for the girl to come in.

She seemed timid, but not afraid. He could see bags under her eyes, and she appeared to be quite intelligent for her age. The clothes she wore were far too big for her frame, and they hung limply off. He could see that she had cleverly tied up some of the fabric into a simple knot to keep it from falling off her.

She didn't seem to care that someone had appeared on the doorstep coming to take her away. If anything, she seemed relieved.

When they left Surrey behind, she finally said "I always knew I wasn't related to the horse, walrus and large piglet."

Byakuya had deduced that the man in the photos was the husband, and agreed with her assessment of their physique. The did resemble animals.

"Did my sister give you a name?"

The girl shook her head.

"If my mother did, I have no idea what it is. For as long as I can remember, the horse and walrus call me Freak."

He frowned. That was not something a decent person would name a child.

"Knowing my sister, it was something flower related."

"So where are we going?"

"Japan."

She seemed to perk up.

"Isn't that the country with the pink flowers? The one they call the 'Land of the Rising Sun'?"

Byakuya stared in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"I read. What are those pink flowers called anyway?"

"Sakura. Cherry Blossoms."

"I always liked the pictures of those trees."

It was then that Byakuya realized that the gods had a sense of irony. Out of all the flowers the girl could have picked, she had chosen the one that happened to be related to _him._

"Since neither of us has any idea what Yuri named you, how would you like to be known as Sakura?"

The girl nodded eagerly. She liked that name better than anything else.

* * *

Sakura and Byakuya walked through the strange gate device. The odd man in the hat and wooden clogs had placed something special in it, so she could enter with her new uncle.

What she found on the other side surprised her. Word spread fast about her arrival.

It took little more than an hour for her to get used to having a proper room. And that she had an actual family.

Rukia, her newly found aunt, walked in with a grin.

"How would you like to see the Seireitei?"

"Sure, Aunt Rukia."

"Just Rukia. Knowing my brother, he will probably not mind you just calling him sir."

* * *

Sakura rather enjoyed the soul society. Even if the only person who would play with her was Yachiru from squad eleven.

She learned very fast that when the captain of squad twelve was around, run like mad unless someone you trust was around.

Even if she wasn't seven, she knew when to run. Captain Kurotsuchi gave her the creeps.

She learned very quickly how to navigate the soul society. She had an internal sense of direction.

It often lead her to other squads, who tolerated her presence. She may had been Byakuya Kuchiki's niece, but that didn't mean they had to bow their heads to her.

Sakura was unlike her uncle in many ways. He was stoic and cool, she was cheerful and friendly. He radiated an aura of cool disdain to others, she radiated a calm and intelligent aura.

About the only thing they shared in common was a love of cherry blossoms.

Sakura wandered into squad ten, and cheerfully waved to the soul reapers. She was a common sight around the barracks, if only because she was one of the very few people who could stand to be around their captain when he was in a foul mood.

Sakura had a very high tolerance to cold temperatures.

"Hey Toshiro!" she called out.

Sakura had a very good grasp on language and math. But her ability to use honorifics properly often gave Byakuya headaches.

Toshiro didn't twitch as Sakura walked into his office. He was used to her by now.

"Hello Sakura-chan."

"Want to have a snowball war?"

"I have paperwork."

Sakura calmly walked to where Rangiku was still passed out, and whispered something in her ear.

Rangiku bolted up with a start.

"If you dare do that to me you little runt, I will hang you by your ankles!"

Sakura had played a prank on Rangiku once when she was passed out. It would never happen again if she had anything to say about it.

"Rangiku-san, did you drink too much again?"

"I barely had more than five bottles last night!"

"Then why aren't you helping Toshiro?"

"Because paperwork is sooo boring!"

"Lazy kitty cat. Maybe I should pull your tail and take away your milk," sang Sakura.

Rangiku glared at her.

While she liked Sakura for getting her captain to loosen up, whenever the girl became bored she was a menace.

"Didn't Byakuya-taicho say you could go to the academy early?" she whined.

"He said he would ask, since I can't go into the library without someone with me."

She had tried to go by herself once. It would never happen again.

(Kurotsuchi was dead set on getting her as an experiment, even though he had been repeatedly warned not to go near her without another captain accompanying him. The one time she went to the soul society library alone, he nearly captured her.)

Toshiro wasn't in the mood to hear Rangiku whine.

"Rangiku, why don't you take her?"

Now she was stuck. Either she could help fill out paperwork or she could spend four hours at the library.

"I heard they updated the adult section and have a book on the best sake in the world of the living..." Sakura hinted.

That was all it took for Rangiku to go with her.

* * *

Rukia took Sakura to the academy. Unlike her new classmates, she had yet to die. At least, that was what her family thought.

By the end of the first day, she had shocked everyone when she walked out of the academy with a sword. Everyone assumed she had taken one of the unnamed ones that all students got...

At least, until Rukia attempted to pick it up and got a nasty shock.

"He doesn't like it when someone other than me picks him up," said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan...you have a zanpakuto?"

"He says I'm not ready to hear his name just yet, but I can still use him to fight with."

Rukia did the only sane thing she could. She fainted from shock.

* * *

The news that Sakura Kuchiki not only had a sword, but was still among the living was met with shock and disbelief.

And a rather large amount of interest from the worst person possible.

Finding out the girl was able to manifest her sword before she was even dead only strengthened Kurotsuchi's desire to experiment on her.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura made very sure to stay near the other captains at all times.

Even the always drunk Kyoraku.

Sakura snuck up behind Renji with a grin. Rukia, who saw her, said nothing and didn't let him know she was there. She was very good at poker.

The girl managed to get up right behind him and shouted "BOO!"

Renji jumped a good two feet up.

"I've told you not to do that!" he growled.

"And I told you that you always leave your back wide open," she retorted.

She grinned when she heard something else.

"Even Zabimaru agrees with me!"

The two stared.

"You can hear his zanpakuto?" asked Rukia.

"Is his sword a snake of some kind?" she asked in return.

"Zabimaru is half snake, half baboon."

"Then it must have come from the snake half. I've always been able to talk to them."

"What about dragons?"

"I hear Hyorinmaru just fine. Why else would I get along so easily with Toshiro?"

Seeing them gape, she grinned.

"It doesn't hurt that my sword _also_ happens to be a dragon. Can't tell which kind though."

Suddenly she shot a pebble she had hidden in her robes.

They heard a squawk of surprise, and when they went to look, they found Gin Ichimaru.

"Attempting to sneak up on_ me_ is liable to get you hit with something hard. I am a _very_ good aim," smirked Sakura.

"I wasn't sneaking!"

"You were uncommonly interested in the conversation," she retorted.

"If you weren't the niece of..."

She grinned evilly.

"If you wanted retribution, you would have to catch me first. Unlike my uncle, I never pay any mind to nobility unless he forces me too."

Rukia spoke up.

"Actually, she has a point. I have never seen her act like a noble once, unless my Brother tells her she has to."

Seeing the Third captain make up his mind she whispered to her aunt "See you at supper!"

And bolted.

Sakura had an uncanny knack for knowing when someone wanted to get retribution...or experiment on her without her consent. Seconds after she bolted, Gin used shun po right after her.

Renji and Rukia looked at the direction the two had gone, and before long they were snickering.

Gin apparently hadn't heard the rumors that Soi Fon of squad two had been teaching Sakura shun po. According to the rather cranky woman, Sakura Kuchiki was a natural at runny high speeds without slowing down.

Only Sakura knew _why_ that was.

* * *

"What have I told you about annoying the other captains?"

"He was being rude. And I apologized after," she informed her uncle.

Sakura was both a blessing and a curse to Byakuya. While she picked up on her lessons very quickly, even the ones she hated (namely how nobility should and shouldn't act) she also had a stubborn streak a mile wide.

Still, she did brighten up the Kuchiki compound.

"What exactly did captain Ichimaru do that was rude?"

"He was listening in on a private conversation with Rukia and Renji. I was telling them how I could hear the voices of snake and dragon type zanpakuto when I realized someone was listening in. I thought it was that creepy clown."

Byakuya could feel a headache coming on. While he had given her permission to annoy Kurotsuchi when he realized the man had an unhealthy interest in her, it also meant that anyone with a captain class reitsu (she couldn't distinguish reitsu just yet, unless it was either Byakuya, Rukia or Unohana from squad four) was open game.

And Sakura had taken to carry small but painful rocks with her everywhere.

(Surprisingly they had an added effect of taking out any hollow they hit. Though Rukia had a fit when she heard Sakura had been taken out in the world of the living with her class.)

Byakuya, sensing a losing argument, finally changed the subject.

"How far are you from learning his name?"

"He said I might be ready very soon. But I need to work on my kido first."

Byakuya would only admit this under pain of death, but he was actually quite proud of his niece. She took her studies very seriously, and only gave into mischief when they were done. Though it bothered him greatly that she already had a sword when she was supposedly still among the living.

"Uncle, may I go play in the seventh division?" she asked politely.

For reasons he had yet to understand, his niece had almost every division wrapped around her little finger. She could come and go in any division she wanted, though a few she avoided when she could help it.

Which was why he often had her as a messenger to the ones she frequented. She did a rather impressive impersonation of his voice.

"Try not to annoy the captain and lieutenant, and be back by supper."

"Yes sir!" she said, saluting him properly.

While she was technically a student in the academy, she wasn't allowed to be assigned to any squad other than the sixth. At least until she died in the world of the living or officially gained a soul reaper uniform.

* * *

Sakura did her best to sneak up on Komamura. For reasons that everyone could only speculate about, Komamura was the only captain aside from Byakuya who Sakura opened up to immediately upon meeting.

When asked by the seventh captain, she cheerfully admitted that it was because she knew he wasn't human. Humanoid, yes, but not human.

It was after that, that Komamura took off his disguise. At least around Sakura.

"Hey Fuzzy!"

She was also the only person alive allowed to call him Fuzzy and get away with it. Well...her and Yachiru.

The two girls were imps in disguise, but at least Sakura only attached herself to certain people who she actually liked. Yachiru gave everyone she had regular contact with names.

"Hello Sakura."

"Mind if I hang around you today?"

"Only if you do not intend mischief like last time."

"I brought books."

Komamura shook his head. She had explained to him once why she rotated which division she stayed with. She was usually quiet, unless she intended mischief.

So long as she remained in a random squad, then Kurotsuchi would have more trouble finding her. The few times he found her, she had made very sure to leave early in order to get home safely.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sakura Kuchiki, age ten_

Sakura had long since graduated from the academy. Her sword, Kasanegatana (Kasane for short) often alerted her to danger.

She decided to hang out with Yachiru today, when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Before she could see what it was, she passed out.

Kurotsuchi was very pleased to have finally captured the girl who had a nasty habit of sending a sugar-crazed Yachiru Kusagishi into his personal lab.

Unfortunately, he could never deal with the brats, because if he tried to harm Yachiru, Zaraki would show up to personally destroy his squad. And if he attempted to find Sakura, she would be missing or hiding in the Kuchiki compound.

But now that he had her, he fully intended to do an in-depth scan before really experimenting on her. He had a few questions that begged to be answered.

* * *

Byakuya knew something was wrong when his niece failed to show up for supper. Further investigation revealed she hadn't been seen in four hours.

With that in mind, he went to the only place she could be, if she was still in the Seireitei.

He went straight to Squad twelve, in a very foul mood.

Kurotsuchi looked up, annoyed someone had barged in while he was waiting for the results of the scan.

Byakuya saw his niece, and his scowl deepened to the point where it could become permanent.

"What in the King's name do you think you are doing?" he growled.

Mayuri knew he would have to do some fast thinking to avoid Byakuya's blade.

Suddenly the computer beeped, and he looked at the results.

"How very interesting."

The look that Byakuya shot him could have burned stone.

"Are you aware that brat is already dead?"

Sakura had already regained the use of her limbs by the time her uncle had arrived. But they were still very weak. She was currently hiding behind her uncle, who she knew would never allow the squad twelve captain to hurt her again.

"Speak quickly, unless you want another hole to breathe out of," growled Byakuya.

Mayuri gestured to the computer.

"The last scan I took was to check her reitsu. And according to this, she has been dead for nearly eight and a half years. Most likely from that death magic those idiots in Avalon usually complain about."

"That is highly unlikely, considering she is still alive."

"Not necessarily. There are certain powers which can bind a soul into their bodies, without showing any appearances of dying. Like that scar on her for example."

Byakuya was still furious, but even he had to admit the strange moon shaped scar on his niece was troubling. Especially when she had admitted that she had always had it for as long as she could remember.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi narrowly dodged the bullet when he offered to look into the scar for them. Byakuya only allowed it if he or Unohana was present for the scans.

* * *

"Uncle, are you mad at me?" Sakura asked, wincing from the pain shooting up her arms.

"Did you let your guard down?"

"No. I was halfway to squad eleven when he jumped me, and Kasane didn't even notice the creepy clown behind us."

"Then no, I am not mad at you. But he will learn never to try that again," he growled.

Byakuya was many things, but a bad parent was not one of them. He was fiercely overprotective of his family, even Rukia.

When he noticed she was having trouble keeping up, he scooped his niece up and used shun po to take them straight home. If she couldn't overcome the paralyzing effects of the poison by morning, he was going to have words with the man.

And this time he would come out maimed at the very least.

* * *

_One week later..._

Sakura fidgeted in the seat. There was a reason she disliked coming to squad twelve. Her only consolation was that her uncle was with her the entire time.

At least he didn't tell her to sit still while she suffered the exams administered by Nemu.

(Mayuri had been banned from direct contact when Byakuya learned that the man was planning to administer more tests than necessary.)

Finally, the computer beeped and printed out the result. Mayuri read it off and his eyes went up in surprise.

"The brat has a second soul lodged in her scar. It's being contained by a blood magic, but there is something leaking through that."

"Can it be removed safely?" asked Byakuya.

"Of course. A simple removal of the soul through the usual methods will expose the secondary soul," Mayuri waved it off.

Rukia, who had been waiting for the results, came in. she happened to own a rabbit glove that could knock out a soul.

(When asked _why_ she had bought it in the first place, she had admitted to her niece that she had liked the design. It was debatable whether she would ever have to use it.)

Rukia calmly pushed Sakura's soul out of her body, and exposed a long mutated chain attached to what appeared to be a malformed baby.

Seeing it, Byakuya looked at Mayuri and said "You may have that _thing_ (he nods to the secondary soul) in exchange for leaving my niece alone."

"Deal."

Byakuya cut the chain binding the malformed soul to Sakura, and the sound of a hollow being formed was heard throughout squad twelve.

But there was another change that was noticed when the smoke cleared.

Before, Sakura was wearing a simple kimono with a cherry blossom print.

Now both her physical and spiritual body was in a proper soul reaper uniform. Though there were a few modifications to the usual color scheme.

Instead of the usual straw sandals, she had ones designed for running. They were very similar to the ones Soi Fon favored. Around her neck was a scarf similar to Byakuya's, only in cherry blossom pink. Her sword, which she had always hung loosely around her waist, was now hung across her back. Kasane's hilt had also changed.

Originally his hilt had been a simple cloth cross guard. Now it appeared to have a dragon curling around the base to the guard on the blade. Inside the claws of the dragon were two clear jewels. One silver and one blue. The blade itself had undergone very little change, aside from the tapering pattern shifting a little.

All in all, both Sakura and her sword had undergone a major transformation.

The malformed baby-creature had also changed.

It appeared to be a hollow who's mask wasn't fully formed. Pieces of it were missing, but the overall face was still hidden from view. It resembled a grotesque snake creature, and the power it held was barely at the same level as a Menos Grande.

Instead of destroying it, Mayuri had the thing bound and dragged to one of his many experimental rooms.

Sakura left with her uncle, clearly eager to get far away from that malformed hollow.

"Uncle, what will happen now?"

Byakuya spared a glance at his niece. Sakura seemed no different than before, aside from her power now pouring out of her in barely controlled waves.

"Now you have to relearn control and see if your shikai can still be used."

Sakura, for some unknown reason, had been unable to obtain her shikai ability. While she could call out her sword's name with ease, she had been unable to use any of it's real power.

Perhaps with her power fully unbound, she would be able to use her sword properly.

Rukia sparred with her niece for hours. It seemed to help her regain control of her spirit energy, because it had finally settled down.

* * *

Toshiro took one look at the new Sakura, and approved of her new sword. It seemed that while Sakura was now a proper soul reaper, she still had the odd power of talking to snakes.

As well as a new ability that even she didn't know about.

One month after being rid of the second soul, she discovered an interesting talent.

She had been playing with Yachiru (they were drawing pictures) when Yachiru decided she wanted to do impressions of the squad captains.

It sounded like fun, and within minutes they were having even more fun.

Sakura grinned as she did her impression of Ikkaku.

Yachiru laughed and did Byakuya.

It was when Sakura did her impersonation of Yachiru that she realized the girl was giving her an odd look.

"Your hair turned pink! And your eyes changed color!" Yachiru announced.

Sakura looked into her mirror bright blade, and realized she was right. With the new hair and eye color, she could easily be mistaken for Yachiru.

"I wonder if I can do that again..."

She imagined Rukia, and felt a pop. When she opened her eyes, she realized she looked like her aunt/older sister Rukia!

"This is so cool! Who else should I do?"

Soon it became a game to see how well she could mimic the outward appearances of the people they knew.

She didn't have full control of the new trick yet, but she practiced it as often as she could.

It didn't take long for a string of pranks to be found in the Seireitei. Squad ten was the hit the hardest.

And it was Rangiku who finally found the culprit.

"Taicho, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Then she noticed something was off. His signature didn't feel quite right. If anything, it felt like...

"Sakura?" she asked in surprise.

With a pop, the figure before her returned to the raven haired menace she knew and loved.

"I found a new trick," she explained.

"You can turn into Taicho?"

"Not just him. I can turn into anyone that I have frequent contact with. He's just easier to pull off."

Rangiku mentally compared the size of her captain and Sakura. And started snickering. It was no wonder she had an easier time pretending to be him...they were the same height!

"Can you forge his signature?"

She smirked.

"How do you think all that paperwork in your division got done so quickly?"

And so an unholy alliance was formed. Rangiku never mentioned the incident to Toshiro, and the tenth captain wondered what had gotten into his lieutenant.

He had never known her to actually _do_ her paperwork without being bribed thoroughly beforehand. Or why she looked like she was trying not to laugh every time she saw him.

* * *

_Sakura, age eleven_

She had just turned eleven (as near as they could figure from the test Mayuri did on her spirit to determine her actual birthday) when she heard a beautiful song above her.

It was a rare fire phoenix.

It wasn't until it spotted her that she realized it was carrying a letter.

Instead of taking the letter (it appeared to be from the West, based on the writing alone) she did the smart thing and went to her uncle.

"Uncle, there is a phoenix outside with a letter."

He raised an eye, and replaced the clan paperwork he had been working on.

Byakuya quickly realized that the bird would let no one except Sakura near it. Instead, he calmly placed a firm hand on her shoulder as she took the letter from the phoenix.

What happened next would change the way things were for a very long time.

The two of them were whisked away from the soul society, and reappeared outside a small house in England.

Surrey to be exact.

They were in the backyard of a very, very familiar house. One that still gave Sakura nightmares that only Rukia or Byakuya could calm.

The home appeared to be vacant. Further investigation revealed that the Dursleys had left more than a week ago after the house was bombarded by very confused birds.

Sakura stayed very, very close to her uncle. She had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

The sky split in two as a Menos stepped out of Hueco Mundo. It had been drawn to them. Since Byakuya had not arrived in the world of the Living through a senkaimon, the limiter had not taken effect.

The only reason they had not appeared immediately was because of his expert control over his power.

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura."_

The Menos didn't stand a chance, as thousands of tiny blades ripped it to shreds. Moments after it was destroyed, Avalon finally picked them up.

Two soul reapers appeared. And Sakura stared. One of the men looked very familiar to her. His hazel eyes and raven black hair reminded her very much of her uncle. Though he was more mischievous compared to Byakuya.

"Really now, did you have to do that? We would have shown up soon enough. Especially when the thing appeared in an area they normally avoid like the plague," he whined.

"I would prefer not to deal with having your people on our case because of damage dealt by that thing," Byakuya said curtly.

"What's a Shinigami from the East doing back here anyway?" complained the man's partner.

Sakura pointed at the innocent looking letter, and the black haired man swore.

"I should have guessed it was _him_ again," he growled.

"Would someone mind explaining why a letter brought both myself and my niece to Surrey?" asked Byakuya, annoyed.

"Does your niece happen to be from here by any chance?" asked the man's partner.

Byakuya nodded calmly. She would have been in their records just for being born in their jurisdiction.

"Then chances are _he_ was trying to reclaim her for the school."

"Who is this man?" asked Sakura.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Also known as a royal pain in the arse to deal with, since he refuses to listen to reason."

The name struck a cord with Byakuya, who became seriously angry. Dumbledore was the name Petunia Dursley had given him five years ago.

"That..._man_...wants to kidnap my niece after I rescued her from this place?"

"He is a stubborn old geezer who is under the impression that everything he does is for the 'greater good'. It's because of his meddling that my wife and I died before our time," growled the black haired man.

It was then that Byakuya took a closer look at the man before him. He had seemed very familiar. Sakura was growling at the thought of some old man ruining her life. (Byakuya had told her everything Petunia had said, seeing no point in hiding it from the girl.)

Byakuya looked at his niece...then at the black haired man before him. And it clicked into place as to why he seemed so familiar to him.

"By any chance was your wife's name Lily?" asked Byakuya. Lily was the English translation for his twin sister's name.

The man before him looked very surprised.

"How did you know that?"

Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because she happens to be my fraternal twin sister who went missing nearly forty years ago. Our records show that she was killed a second time nearly ten years ago."

It didn't take long for a few things to click into place.

One, Lily/Yuri had moved to England forty years ago and used a very young gigai to hide herself. Two, the man (his name turned out to be James Potter) happened to have married her, unaware of her true identity. And three, Sakura was his daughter. (It turned out her name really _was_ Sakura.)

She didn't know how to react to finding her birth father before her. Or that the old man who left her on a cold November night was trying to turn her into a martyr.

* * *

Byakuya and Sakura left England for a second time. But with more information than they had the first time around.

Since it was likely that Dumbledore would attempt to kidnap Sakura a second time around, Byakuya decided to enroll her into the local magic school in Karakura.

She had long since mastered the usual gate that connected the soul society and the world of the living. In exchange for going to magic lessons in Karakura, she would be assigned as the soul reaper in charge of the town.

(Because of her dual citizenship in Avalon and the Seireitei, the two societies got along better than before.)

In order to keep the goodwill between the two afterlife realms in harmony, they did a rather interesting exchange.

James Potter was assigned as the liaison to the Soul Society, and in exchange they sent Nemu Kurotsuchi.

After they had to listen to Mayuri's complaint about the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura rather enjoyed spending time with her father. He was a mischievous person to be around, and actively encouraged her impish nature, much to the horror of her friends.

It quickly became clear that Sakura was a natural mage. She sped through her course work in weeks, rather than months. She was well ahead of her classmates, especially when it came to mastering her magic without her wand.

Then again, she did spend a large amount of time practicing her kido when she was eight.

She was so far ahead that the school could barely keep up with her. So they had a different solution. Since she had managed to get up to a Hogwarts second year level, they would send her to one of the schools in Europe.

They claimed it was to strengthen the already tenuous truce both communities had with each other. She would agree to it on one condition.

She got to choose which European school she would go to.

"I'm sorry Otou-san, but Hogwarts sounds dead boring. None of the classes available to third years interests me at all. I would rather go to Beauxbatons School for the Arts."

Byakuya wisely did not influence her decision. He honestly didn't know enough about any of the schools to convince her.

(That, and he wanted her no where near Dumbledore.)

Once she made up her mind which school to go to (she disliked Hogwarts classes and found out that Durmstrang was a bit biased against females) they made the arrangements.

She would start in the fall.

* * *

"Everyone, I would like to welcome our newest student. She is transferring from Tokyo's Magical Academy for the next few years," announced Madam Maxime.

All the girls politely looked at the newcomer.

In order to impress them, she had dressed in her favorite kimono that her uncle had bought her last year for a birthday present. It was a night blue, and had a stylized cherry blossom tree under the moon on the fabric. Her hair had been done up by the girls in the Shinigami Women's Association, and Rukia had added a few hair combs that belonged to her mother Yuri. Byakuya had added to that costume by taking Sakura to the people who created his favorite scarfs and allowing her to purchase one. She had gotten it in cherry blossom pink and had it wrapped firmly around her neck.

She wore the sandals that Soi Fon had given her, which were made for running at high speeds. In her ears were the earrings Toshiro had found and given to the that year for her birthday. They were a pair of silver dragons with a different colored crystal in them. Her right ear had a sapphire blue, while the left had a bright ruby.

By her right side was Kasane, who wasn't too happy to learn that he would not be allowed out of the sword unless absolutely necessary.

Byakuya had told her that she was to act the student, and let Avalon do it's job unless she had no other choice.

Sakura could only feel relieved that people with the blood of Shinigami in them had an innate ability to understand most languages (barring animals unless it was related to their swords). Otherwise she never would have understood the heavy French accent Madam Maxime had.

Once introduced, Sakura did a formal Japanese bow to the other girls. She saw the approval in many of their eyes, and a few sneers.

"Now that you have been introduced, you may sit with your new roommate. Gabrielle Delacour."

A young girl with silvery blond hair raised her hand, and Sakura walked confidently to the table.

Sakura could already see several rivals and bullies within ten seconds of sitting down. Some of the girls held contempt for her new roommate because she was from a species of creatures known as Veela.

(Which when she asked found that it meant they had all the powers of a Succubus, minus the soul stealing parts.)

So in an effort to put the girl at ease, she grinned and said in passable French "I would love to see how you would effect my Uncle. He's really stiff all the time."

Which resulted in an explanation of her home.

Her overly cool uncle who happened to be the head of their noble House. Her rabbit obsessed aunt. Her scatterbrained father who she recently found. Her funny best friend who liked giving people nicknames. Her icy cool friend who often found interesting books. Her funny female mentor who had issues with keeping her bosom in check. The amusing captain who thought people would freak out over his face, even though there wasn't anything that worrying about it.

The other girls listened with rapt attention about her edited version of her home.

When she finished, they launched into a rather detailed explanation of how Beauxbatons worked. Unlike Hogwarts, they didn't divide the girls based on personality difference, but what classes they took.

There were the limber gymnastics girls, the fashion obsessed girls, the eloquent bookworms who loved poetry, the fascinating ice skating girls, the sorceress girls who loved coming up with new spell combinations...the list boggled her mind.

(Much to her relief, the school _did_ have a few classes for those who wished to learn more martial arts.)

* * *

Sakura wandered from one group to the next. She didn't have to stick to one for the rest of the year until the month was over. She was passable at ice skating, managed to keep up with the bookworms, avoided the fashion obsessed group (who didn't like her anyway because she favored pants over the skirts), found a few friends in the sorceresses... she felt like she wouldn't fit in anywhere.

Until the week she tried the gymnastics class. After a few lessons, they learned that she was a natural. Her body was slim by nature, and she was the only person in the past decade who could possibly keep up with Captain Soi Fon when she wasn't using shun po and jumped over buildings.

(Soi Fon had heard of an interesting sport in the world of the living called Free Running, which involved using any nearby structures as playthings to run on. Once she had the concept down she became hooked.)

Sakura had long since gotten used to contorting her body in the most bizarre ways when she lived with the Dursley clan. The gymnastics girls took advantage of that fact and soon she was hooked.

During the nights, Sakura would sit up and talk to Gabrielle, who adored her simply because Sakura didn't hold it against her that she could charm almost any male she came across.

Sakura had laughed when she heard of the Veela powers, and proceeded to add to the girl's rather interesting arsenal by showing her a trick that always convinced people to let her get away with pranking them.

She called it the Puppy Dog Pout. It was soon obvious that the two had become fast friends.

When Gabrielle introduced her sister to Sakura, the girl had shook her hand with a smile. She had no issues with Veela, or anyone with mixed creature blood. (It was that reason alone that she was one of the most popular girls in the school.)

* * *

By Christmas, Sakura had developed a bit of a reputation among the other girls.

She was considered the best person to go to for advice, and had a rather quick response to anyone she caught bullying another. Her dedication to keeping her grades up, as well as her own personal sword exercises that she performed before breakfast every morning endeared her to the other studious girls. And she was always quick to lend a hand when it came to homework, provided the person didn't try to copy hers.

In the eyes of the less popular girls, she was almost too perfect.

Only Gabrielle and Fluer knew of her faults.

Sakura, when she was angry enough or wasn't feeling well, had a bit of a mouth on her. She could curse up a blue streak if she had the mind to. Then there was her frequent nightmare problems. Gabrielle had learned very quickly that Sakura cast a powerful silencing ward around their room and the beds.

She also couldn't sing. Much to the horror of Gabrielle (who begged her roommate to quit singing in the shower) Sakura was absolutely _tone deaf._

The only good thing about that was that for some reason she could play the koto rather well, despite that problem.

"What's this about the yearly pageant?" she asked Fluer.

"Beauxbatons has a pageant every year that helps to raise funds for those who are allowed in but can't afford the supplies. The tuition is paid for by Alumni who donate large amounts to the schools."

"What pageant are we having this year?"

"I heard Madam Maxime was looking into Japanese fairy tales since you arrived," answered Fluer.

Sakura grinned. She knew a few tales that would be good. And they were rather appropriate for many ages.

* * *

Sakura, who had been raised in the Kuchiki house, was narrating the tales as her fellow students acted them out. Some of them had to be edited, of course, but she knew this would be entirely amusing.

(And to top it all off Byakuya, Rukia, and James had all managed to get tickets to the show.)

Sakura was dressed in her favorite yakuta and sandals.

"Welcome everyone to the Beauxbaton School for the Arts end of the year play! This year's theme is from the far east nation of Japan. We hope you enjoy these classic tales!" said Sakura in a clear voice.

The first tale went off without a hitch.

It was about an old woman who had spared a sparrow's life when a rather cruel boy had broken it's leg. She then nursed it back to health, even with her family chiding her for being silly.

The sparrow returned her kindness by giving her a melon seed, which she grew with loving care and gave freely to her neighbors when it was fully grown.

When she cut open the gourds that she had set up to dry, she found rice (which is when Sakura carefully explained to the audience that in Japan, rice was once considered very valuable and is still a staple part of the diet). The old woman's family, which had mocked her for her ways soon became quite rich.

The other families who had heard of their good fortune soon became green with envy, and complained to their old women for not bringing in such good fortune.

Finally another old woman managed to get the full tale out of the woman, and proceeded to break the legs of three sparrows in hopes of the same result.

The sparrows weren't as grateful as the first, and when they brought the old woman seeds, she grew them in the same manner as the first.

The gourds which grew were so sour that they made anyone who ate them very sick to the stomach. The rest that were hung up to dry did not contain the rice they had sought.

Instead the foolish family and greedy woman all died from the nastiest bugs of the insect world, all the while the old woman believed she was receiving her reward.

Sakura walked out into the stage at the end and delivered the story's ending.

"Envy is something to avoid."

The audience was enraptured with the tales. It was something they had never seen before.

Sakura had chosen carefully when she decided the actors.

They did four more tales, each a classic fairy tale that even the youngest child in Japan knew.

The tale of the Peach Boy, Urashimaru, The tale of the Bamboo Cutter, and the Tale of the Celestial maiden.

Each play was done as accurately as possible, much to the delight of the audience.

When it was over, Madam Maxime surprised them all with good news.

The play had been so successful this year that she was considering doing a similar one the next year. Fortunately Sakura knew a lot about Japanese folk tales, because she always read them when she was really bored.

* * *

Sakura pivoted to avoid the Hollow's claws. She had just come off school and had a three month vacation to blow. Her homework (what little they had given her aside from exercises to keep her muscles in proper shape) had been done in the first day so she could spend time with her family.

Unfortunately, that didn't mean she was off her assignment in Karakura. Byakuya had told her in no uncertain terms that it was her job to patrol at least half the town. The other half would be patrolled by another soul reaper from squad thirteen.

She backflipped expertly, and then jumped on the hollow's head. Her sword went through the mask like butter.

* * *

Kasane was pleased with his master's progress. So much so that he was planning on teaching her a few techniques involving his powers.

Sakura was meditating as she lay her sword on her lap. It was in it's released state.

Kasane was right next to her, grinning. She was the only one who could see him at the moment.

_Are you ready, Sakura?_

"I'm ready, Kasanegatana."

_First... What do you think my powers are?_

"I see...reflections upon reflections. Mirrors that reflect more mirrors until there is only truth."

"_My ability is to see through a soul's mask and reveal their true nature. I am the Dragon of the Tiered Sword. My power shows truth."_

Sakura replaced the tachi* back into the sheath. When she drew it again, the blade shown brighter than before.

For the next five hours, she practiced with her sword. Byakuya happened to pass by, and approved of her techniques. She was becoming a fine swordswoman.

Finally, she replaced the blade again and spotted her sword spirit looking at her with approval.

"_Perhaps you would like to test out my power?"_

"On who?"

Kasane grinned.

"_Yachiru. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."_

"Why her?"

"_Well for starters she isn't even human to begin with. Besides, wouldn't you like to see her true nature?"_

"Will it hurt her?"

"_Startle yes, harm no."_

Sakura went to play with Yachiru, and did exactly as Kasane told her. They were completely alone outside the Rukon district.

"Hey Yachiru, want to hold Kasane while I go get some sweets?"

"Sure!"

Yachiru drew the sword, not realizing his power. Behind the pink haired girl were two forms which only Sakura could even see.

One was Kasane in his dragon form, bearing a pure crystal.

The other was a large demonic cat with a fierce aura. It had two tails.

Sakura returned with the candy and asked "Yachiru...are you an nekomata**?"

"How did you know? Hardly anyone has ever noticed that!"

"Kasane showed me. Apparently his power is to show a person's true form, despite their efforts to hide it."

Yachiru had no problem with Sakura knowing her true nature. It wasn't like she was trying to hide it anyway. (Unlike Komamura, who hid his face behind a bucket like hood.)

After that, Sakura learned how to use her sword properly. Unlike the swords that her uncle and aunt had, hers wasn't combat related.

If anything, her sword focused on protecting people.

(When Byakuya learned of it's true nature, his only comment was that it was perfect for a proper noble lady like his niece.)

Sakura didn't want to be left out in the field, so she came to a compromise with her family. In exchange for being a soul reaper, she would become a part of squad four.

Unohana had no objections, since the girl had a natural knack for healing kido.

"So what play is Beauxbatons going to do this year?" asked James.

Sakura was spending the day with her father. When he learned about her change in squads, he asked that she be given a day off in the world of the living.

"Apparently the myths we did were so popular that Madam Maxime is having us do some more. This year all the girls are going to pick folk tales from Norway and Scandanavia."

"So basically you're doing the old Norse gods, right?"

"I've been reading up on Loki mostly. We have to do one for all the main ones."

"So which one did you pick?"

She smirked.

"The one where Thor has to pretend he's Freya in order to get Mjolnir back. I'm playing Loki and Fluer is going to play Freya."

"I've been meaning to ask, but why do you always carry Kasane on your right side instead of your left?"

Sakura, unlike her aunt and uncle, always had Kasane on her right side for a reason.

"If I carry on my right side, the cops don't bother me as much. Left side, they have issues."

"Why?"

"If I were to carry my sword on my left side, I could draw it with my right hand very quickly. It conveys an intent to kill it provoked. Right side, I would have to pass it over, giving my opponent time to attack first. That conveys that I have no intent to kill or bother anyone."

"Huh... Where did you learn that bit?"

Sakura grinned.

"I happen to be a fan of this historical-type manga called _Katana***._ In the second book they explained how you carry a sword conveys your intent."

After that they had fun in the amusement park for a while before Sakura headed back.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_*** A tachi is a type of Japanese sword, slightly longer than a traditional katana that is usually worn with the blade facing down. Mostly used by Calvary.**_

_**** A Nekomata is a Japanese demon. It is usually depicted in paintings as a two-tailed cat. A good example is Kirara from **_**Inuyasha.**

_***** This is an actual series and can be found on either animea dot net or mangareader dot com. It's also where I got the idea for Sakura's sword, and who appears in Chapter four of the series.**_


End file.
